


Irrationalite

by NEMKA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Hermione knew what to do with hippogryph bites, werewolf attacks and how to brew a list of the hardest potions. It was simple  -  pages from books and manuals materialized before the eyes. All this was memorized, learned by heart, but...The books said nothing about such a thing





	Irrationalite

_“What's the problem, Lucy? Did something happen?"_   
_“Professor, Jim broke up with me because I can't kiss.”_

Hermione angrily slammed the book shut and, rather uncharacteristically, threw it away, before the main character had time to ask “to teach her” or “to show her”, or something else. The romance novel fell to the floor with a bang, and its thin pink cover creased.  
  
Merlin, plese let me unsee it.

Sometimes Hermione thought that there was something wrong with her. After all, Ginny, being a year younger, or Lavender, or even Tonks gladly swallowed such nonsense, giggling whole nights long or discussing some older students and their pants.

No, maybe it was for the best that she could never be like Lucy, Amanda, Penny, or whatever the heroine of the novel was called. Communication with all her professors was all “hello” or “can you please repeat?”, or similar routine nonsense. Even with Lupin, whom she knew outside the walls of Hogwarts, she could only talk about books or politics.

“You make delicious tea, kitten. But don’t you tell Moony, alright? He gets all heartbroken."

Hermione didn’t notice when someone else appeared in the kitchen, poured the tea into his cup and sat on the chair opposite her. Angered by the time wasted on empty dialogues and the lack of any plot plunged her into a kind of trance.

"Good evening, Mr. Black."

“Awake at such a time, huh? Oh..." he leaned over and picked up the damned novel from the floor. "I didn’t know that you read... what was it? "The heart of the Potions Master"?"

Hermione blushed, sipped her tea too quickly, and almost choked. Sirius flipped through the pages, chuckling over the pictures.

"He even looks like Snivelous, Merlin's pants. Where did you dig up such a treasure?"

"That's not mine. Gi... Ginny let me borrow it."

Black looked at the book with displeasure, laid it face down on the table and, going to one of the cupboards, spiked his tea with some whiskey.

“If Molly finds out, she'll kill us all. For fun's sake. Why are you sitting in the kitchen anyway? It's freezing, and you're, well..."

He waved a hand at her, and Hermione only now felt the icy chill of the basement. She hugged herself and, looking at Sirius completely bewildered, only shrugged.

"Let's go to the library or something. Care to join the old man, huh?" He poured the remaining tea into his mug and reached into his pocket for something.

"Sorry, Mr. Black, it's really rather late."

A Gryffindor who got scared.

Suddenly frightened, she ran out into the hall and hid in her room, propping her back against the door, and sat there listening to the silence of the house. Fearing to hear approaching footsteps, her heart pounded as if a pack of rabid dogs had been chasing after her.

Hermione knew what to do with hippogryph bites, werewolf attacks and how to brew a list of the hardest potions. It was simple - pages from books and manuals materialized before the eyes. All this was memorized, learned by heart, but...

The books said nothing about such a thing, and it was unlikely that the girls from those books where it could be found could be decent role models.

She took her hands from her face and suddenly laughed - her fingers were wet from almost-tears.

Tomorrow.

Harry arrives tomorrow, and hopefully, bad luck will no longer have time for her.


End file.
